


La guerre ne l'a pas tué

by MoodyDisorder



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, M/M, Résistance Française
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyDisorder/pseuds/MoodyDisorder
Summary: Rien ni personne n'échappe à la guerre. L'amour n'a pas empêcher Yann de partir pendant trois ans loin de Martin. Mais désormais, il est de retour. Vieilli, détruit, mais de retour, et prêt à aimer de nouveau.





	La guerre ne l'a pas tué

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. À la base je devais faire de la philo. La bise et bonne lecture.

La guerre n'avait pas tué Yann. Elle l'avait juste fait vieillir. La guerre, ça vous ajoute dix ans dans la gueule. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Ses rides étaient plus marquées, ses yeux bleus moins pétillants, et ses cheveux plus grisonnants. Mais il était bel et bien vivant, il avait surmonté toutes les pires épreuves, et enfin, enfin ! Il était de retour chez lui, devant la porte de son petit appartement londonien. Et derrière cette porte, il y avait l'objet de toutes ses pensées.

Martin, son Martin. L'homme de sa vie, celui qu'il avait dû abandonner pour aller défendre son pays. Il allait enfin le retrouver, enfin pouvoir de nouveau le serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, l'aimer, tout simplement.

Il tomba des nues lorsqu'il vit Hugo ouvrir la porte. Son expression exaltée changea radicalement, son grand sourire aux lèvres se fanant dans la minute où il entrevu un bout de la chevelure dorée. Son cerveau cherchait désespérément une explication logique à tout ça, mais la même et horrible constatation revenait encore et toujours.

« Ça fait trois ans Yann. » Le plus âgé releva lentement les yeux vers Martin qui venait d'avancer devant lui. « Trois ans que tu es parti. Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour continuer de vivre. »

Les mots de Martin étaient terriblement froids, des piques glacées qui s'enfonçaient dans son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit. Il cherchait une quelconque trace d'amour dans le visage de Martin, une esquisse de sourire, une joie pétillante au fond du regard, mais rien, tout en lui témoignait d'une attitude hostile.

« M-Martin enfin, q-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Ne fais pas l'idiot s'il-te-plaît, tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. »

Le bruit de son cœur battant furieusement contre sa cage thoracique résonnait dans ses oreilles, si bien qu'il entendait à peine ce que Martin lui disait. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou plutôt, il refusait de comprendre ; il refusait de comprendre que Martin, son Martin, le seul et unique amour de sa vie, l'avait oublié, qu'il l'avait remplacé par un autre plus jeune, plus beau, plus fort.

Les larmes vinrent naturellement, coulant le long de ses joues sans qu'il s'en rendre compte, tout comme les tremolos troublant sa voix déjà brisée.

« M-Mais... J-je t'aime, je t'aime M-Martin ! T-tu peux p-pas-

-Arrête. Je ne veux plus entendre ces conneries. C'est fini Yann. » Le plus âgé esquissa un geste vers Martin que ce dernier repoussa violemment. « Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Dégage maintenant.»

La guerre n'avait pas tué Yann. L'amour de sa vie, oui.


End file.
